The Aftermath
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: Demise has won and Skyloft has been destroyed. The residents on the known sky island are now enslaved by Ghirahim and Demise. The residents are rebelling against their intolerable rules and Ghirahim has a shocking task needing to fulfilled.
1. Chapter 1

**Ghirahim is in his usual flamboyant form rather than his badass form at the end.**

**I want to thank you all for reading this xoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

Chapter 1

I wipe the sweat from my forehead and dig the rake onto the smooth surface of the ground, placing seeds and a small container of water where the rake made contact with the soil.

My blonde hair whips around as I hear someone panting from the excessive heat beating down from the sun. Her red hair is soaked in sweat and she looks miserable to no extent.

I watch as her eyes travel towards the obscure castle above us. The once panting has stopped and her face twists into an horrifying sneer as she mumbles something about our insufferable king.

My heart almost skips a beat at Karane's "act of hatred" for the king but I feel she doesn't care about her fate anymore than I do.

But something inside me has a tiny spark left. Possibly a leftover of unbroken spirit from Hylia. Who I haven't heard from in many months.

I shake the absurd thought off my mind and snicker amusedly, how such a thought could pass my mind.

The gong sounds for the first time, which means we have to go back to our small, dirty huts we live in and rinse off. The huts all look the same. Wooden walls with nails trying it hold it up, looking a bit shady. Hay for the rooftops. And every hut, it doesn't matter if you are a male or a female, has a mirror to remind you how broken and hopeless you are.

I step inside my "welcoming" hut and light the candle right next to my doorstep. I make my way towards my bathtub in the claustrophobic space that is considered a bathroom by our "oh so generous" king.

I grab the small bucket filled with water from the faucet over by the castle and pour it on my head with my bare body inside the small tub. I soap up my body and hair to only rinse it off again.

When I'm done, I put the clean dress on and brush my hair in the mirror with my fingers.

I recite the words I say every morning to remind myself about the situation.

My wet blonde hair and sorrowful blue eyes stare back at me. "My name is Zelda, I was the daughter of Headmaster Gaepora until he was slaughtered by his courage to protect Link and I. Demise and Ghirahim have won and turned us into slaves just like the rest of the Skyloft residents."

I sigh as the second gong sounds for us to serve in the castle. I grab the bucket with an clean amount of water and the sponge in the sink to head towards the castle.

I spot Karane and Pipit secretly holding hands, as we're not allowed to show any romantic feelings in public. I smile at them though they aren't looking to acknowledge it.

"Hey Zel." I hear a soft, kind voice beside me. A small form of blush rises to my cheeks as I have a urge to grab his hand but don't. "Hey Link." I say with a small smile.

We talk for a short while about our daily routine of a living hell until we get up to the black marble staircase. The bokoblins open up the doors and let us inside.

The castle is split in half. One half is Demise's and the other is Ghirahim's. The bokoblin's assigned me to Ghirahim's half while Link went to Demise's.

I spotted a bright red pompadour across from me. "Groose!" I whispered as we passed by an army of bokoblins following our gaze. He didn't seem to hear me so I left him alone in his grief.

We passed by portraits of Ghirahim and statues of him posing in a way that made me want to burst out laughing. The walls were a blinding white with diamond shapes painted and the floors were shiny tile.

The group suddenly comes to an halt making some bump into each other. Everyone is still and silent as we hear footsteps coming towards us, slowly and intimidatingly.

I see a flash of light in front of the group, and realize it's Ghirahim with a sinister sneer on his face as he switches his gaze from each and everyone of us, but it's different when he looks at me. His smile gets bigger.

"Ok pathetic humans, half of you will clean my walls, and the other will clean my pure white floors."

I flicker my gaze towards Groose, who looks like he's at a breaking point to scoff. He is most likely thinking _"If your floors are so pure white, than why do we need to clean them?" _

I look back at Ghirahim who claps his hands, signaling us to start cleaning.

I accidentally slam down the bucket, but no one seems to notice. I shrug it off and pull out the sponge to wipe the floor with.

I run the sponge over the tile counter-clockwise and move it up a little to scrub off Ghirahim's own footprints.

"Scrub harder!" I hear Ghirahim yelling to Stritch a few feet away from me. Stritch whimpers in fear and scrubs faster, splashing water on himself. Ghirahim rolls his eyes with his hands behind his back. "Idiot."

The tall man inspects the residents and just nods his head, slowly making his way towards Groose and I.

I raise my head to the red-headed boy scrubbing the wall in front of me and see a grimace forming on his face, as Ghirahim draws nearer.

A deep shiver goes down my spine as he goes extremely slow by us. I can feel his strong gaze towards me as I try to ignore the evil smile tugging at his lips.

I feel a lump in my throat as Ghirahim's eyes are practically burning in the back of my head, waiting for me to say something to him.

"I think he's mind-raping you," I heard Groose whisper. I try to stiffle a giggle, so I bit my tongue. He always tries to little up the mood when we're stressed.

"What was that, skychild?" Ghirahim asked the tall boy who was now biting his lip in fear.

"I didn't say anything." Groose says.

"Oh, but I could have sworn I heard you say something!" Ghirahim smirked joyfully while watching the boy suffer from his consequences.

"I-i swear I didn't say anything!" He dropped his sponge and started flailing his arms around, hoping to bring some sense to the demon lord.

"Now, that doesn't sound very convincing." Ghirahim clicked his tongue and crossed his arms to his chest. Teasing the boy until he would break, but he kept denying it.

Thankfully, the gong sounds for the third and final time. Dinner.

Everyone runs out like kids going to recess. Leaving only Groose, me and Ghirahim.

I grab Groose's wrist, ready to sprint out of the hall, but the way the the demon lord is staring at us, is just horrifying. "Come on, Groose." I turn my head and start running, pulling Groose along towards the lunch room.

There are two tables in the lunch room. One for Ghirahim and Demise, and the other one is for us.

Link, Pipit, Karane, Stritch, Cawlin, Orielle and Fledge are already sitting at the end of the table, eating.

"Hey guys," I say with a smile on my face. I sit down next to Link as Orielle stands up to greet Groose in the middle of the room.

I smile and lean over to whisper in Link's ear. "Groose has a crush on Orielle." Groose and Orielle have the attention of the lunch room now as people start piling in and sitting down.

Groose awkwardly scratches the back of his head. "Hi, Orielle."

"Hey Groose!" Orielle blushes and the two stop talking for a bit, until Orielle notices something. "Oh! You've got something on your shirt." Orielle stated as she stepped closer to him.

"W-what?!" Groose says, examining his shirt for stains. He looks up and sees her standing so close to him, there is barely any space between them.

His blush increases as her lips are only a - few - inches - aways - from - his -

They heard a fork hitting a wine glass and everyone whipped their heads around to see Ghirahim and Demise smirking at the two lovers in the middle of the room, who are blushing scarlet.

"No romantic affections, remember, loverboy?" Ghirahim mockingly winked at him.

Groose's whole face is now tomato red as he stammers back to his seat, next to Orielle.

I watch as Pipit comforts the two embarrassed teens."Hey, don't worry, there's always tonight." He winks reassuringly to them as they blush even more and stare into each other's eyes.

Every night we have this secret meeting in the woods by our pitiful huts and dance to music to give us a a little joy in our lives. Some like Pipit and Karane, slow dance in each other's arms since we can't show romantic affections in public. It's the closest thing to a party to us.

Groose turns his attention towards us and his affectionate expression soon went away, leaving a very serious Groose. "Ok, we need to figure out something."

Link raises an eyebrow. "Figure what out?"

The red-headed boy leans in really close. "What we've been planning for sometime now."

I, Karane and Orielle look confused as we stare at the boys who have grim expressions on their faces. "What have you been planning?" Karane asks Link.

"We need to get out of here, we need to runaway." Link says with a crack in his voice.

I almost slam my fists down on the table but control myself and everyone in our group glances at me in shock. "We can't just runaway! They will catch us and torture us until they have a desire to stop and we know there will be no extant to quit."

"She's got a point guys." Karane agrees.

"Thank you, Karane!"

"Zelda's right. For now we will leave it be and until we see a sign of Hylia giving us a miracle, than nothing happens." Pipit says gobbling down his last glass of water.

We all nod, throw away our food and walk out of the castle together. We all say our goodbyes before walking back to our huts.

As I walk to mine, I have that awkward feeling someone was watching us while we were eating and talking.

The sky is getting darker and the lights in the castle glow like fireflies. It's only a short while before the meeting begins.

I trot out of the hut and take a quick glance towards the castle. Nothing suspicious is going on and no one suspects us.

So I run towards the forest and meet up with the residents of Skyloft, dancing and chatting with their friends. I look around for Link, Pipit, Karane and the others.

Pipit and Karane are slow dancing in the crowd, Groose and Orielle are holding hands and whispering, possibly about their relationship.

But Link is nowhere to be found.

I furrow my eyebrows and lean over to see if he's in a deeper part of the woods but all I see is darkness.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I feel someone clasp their hands over my eyes. "W-who is it?" I ask as I struggle to get out of their grasp.

I felt them take their hands off me and see in front of me a handsome blonde boy with beautiful blue eyes that enchant every girl that spots them. Link.

"Hey, I was just looking for you." I say, playfully pushing him a little. He just laughs in response and grabs my hand, tugging me to another part of the woods.

He leads me towards a small circular area in the woods, though we can still hear the music playing from afar, it's like a fantasy with the glowworms on the bark of the trees, almost like the celebration we would have when every year praising Hylia.

"It's beautiful, Link." I say, enticed to the peace and beauty in the scenery around us. He takes ahold of my waist and smiles with his warm, soft personality. "I knew you'd like it." He moves us around as I wrap my arms around his neck and dance along with him.

"Link, there's something I need to you." I whisper as we go in a circle in our slow dancing.

"What is it?" He asks curiously.

The blush rises up in my cheeks as I stare deep into his blue eyes, that make me smile every time they lighten up. The way he's holding my waist makes me want to spin around and jump into his arms. His voice, his lovely voice is like a beautiful song played by my harp.

So without hesitation, I tell him the thing I've been waiting to tell him for the longest time. "I love you."

My heart beats wildly as he smiles widely back at me. "I love you too."

We lean in with our foreheads slightly touching, and our eyes too occupied staring at each other until our lips touch for the first time and something explodes inside me, the warm, strange, wonderful feeling I've only been familiar with when being with Link. Love

* * *

Ghirahim opens the doors to the throne room, in the middle of the castle. He sees his master sitting on his throne, looking rather intrigued.

"You called for me, Master?" Ghirahim bows to Demise and stands only a feet away from him.

"Yes."

"What is it, Master?" The task seems very grave, nothing to laugh about. _I am curious, what is this task he is needing? To kill the tragic hero? Or maybe tear the spirit out of the golden-haired girl? _

"It's something I've been meaning to task you for a while." His face was very solemn

As much as Ghirahim respected his master, he just wanted him to get to the point. But something told him, he wouldn't like the idea, as much as the other ones he completely agreed with Demise.

"You need a heir."

Ghirahim couldn't process it, he almost broke down with a giggle fit, but the look on his master's face has stopped him from doing so. "B-but-"

Demise raises his eyebrow. "Are you defying me, Ghirahim?"

Ghirahim's eyes went wide than slowly descended back into it's regular dark eyes. "No sir, I'm just wondering how it's going to happen."

"You will need to choose female suitors, of course, I hope you know how the intercourse works."

Ghirahim flails his arms around. "Of course I know how sexual intercourse works! I'm just wondering how I will find the right suitor."

Demise smiles and taps his fingers on the throne. "You'll know."

"Well the heir obviously has to be powerful and have an influence on people. The bearer will have to have those traits."

Demises smile becomes wider. "Exactly." Almost like he knows something Ghirahim doesn't and it's giving him curiosity.

"I will visit the village tomorrow and see if any of our "loyal" residents have any of these traits, meanwhile I must rest for the upcoming day. Goodnight Master." He says heading back to his bedchambers.

"Goodnight Ghirahim." Demise replies.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sit in the chair outside my hut reading a book while waiting for the first gong to sound, but nothing happens. People start piling out of their huts, confused at the current situation. I set my book down on the ground as I catch my friend Karane walking towards me.

I get out of the wooden chair and meet her in the middle of the pathway. "What's going on?" She asks with her pigtails a little off and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Maybe they're getting a late notice?" I say with a little hope sparking inside me.

"But we never start late." Karane states, as she looks to the left with her attention being grabbed by the others heading our way.

Pipit stands next to Karane, Groose stands next to Pipit and Orielle, and Link stands next to me, leaving Stritch and Cawlin to stand next to Link. We all get in one big circle and start making conclusions.

"Maybe Ghirahim decided that his floors are white enough to show his reflection," Groose said with a small chuckle.

"And when is that going to be?" I ask Groose, who starts having a laughing fit.

"Never!" Link points out, and causes all of us to laugh.

We stop as soon as we hear footsteps heading our way. I see Pipit turn his head and his eyes get wide but narrow down.

The rest of us whip our heads in the direction Pipit's looking at and see Ghirahim walking our way through what he calls the "village". I see the tall man's lips turn from a grimace to a smirk as he sees us gawking at him.

"Excuse me, sky children." He says, as we stare at him with death-threatening glances and his smirk gets wider.

"What the hell?" I hear Groose whisper as Ghirahim passes us.

I step out of the circle and stand behind him with my arms crossed and my eyebrows furrowed. "Why are you here?" My usual soft voice, now hard and serious.

Ghirahim stops and I could've sworn I heard him sneer, turns around, mimicking my actions. "Wouldn't you like to know, spirit maiden?"

I can feel his eyes digging through mine as all is silent except for the little quarrel between Ghirahim and I. Something in his eyes tell me he is up to no good.

"Come on, Zelda. We don't need this-" I hear Link as he grabs my hand and pulls me out of the silent argument. As I start to turn around, out of the corner of my eye, I see Ghirahim wink at me.

As he walks away, Groose leans in and whispers. "It was just like yesterday, remember?" Of course I remember. How could I forget the way Ghirahim stared me down as I cleaned his shiny white floors, thankfully Groose got his attention, through a dangerous joke, which was quite fortunate but a little too idiotic since he put his own life in danger for a minute.

"What happened yesterday?" Karane asks.

Groose tells them all about the mind-rape joke that happened present Ghirahim's special hallway. They all laugh and yet shiver at the thought of Ghirahim interrogating them.

"Don't worry, Zel, your not the only one disturbed by Ghirahim's personal space issues." Link says, pressing his lips together as struggling to keep quiet from the enormous amount of laughter.

"That was not funny, you guys, I almost had severe nightmares from that." I say, trying myself to keep myself from rolling on the floor laughing.

"I agree." Our blood becomes as cold as ice as soon as we hear a low voice behind us. We slowly turn our heads and see Ghirahim standing behind us, with his eyes burning furiously. He looks at each and every one of us before walking off to the castle.

"I think we got on his bang list." Groose says in a unusual high - pitched tone.

"That sounds so wrong." Link says, shaking his head.

"I'm surprised he hasn't killed us yet." Everyone turns their heads to me, almost as if they had forgotten about me.

They nod their heads and mutter 'yeah'. "Maybe we're part of his evil scheme or something? I mean why else would he be walking over here?" Pipit points out to all of us.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it doesn't look good." I say with a shudder.

Our voices start to get louder and so does our conversations. Some of the residents even try to listen in, but since our voices are clashing, they don't seem to understand what we're trying to say.

Instructor Owlan comes up to us and taps Link on the shoulder. "Guys, guys, shush-" He points to the castle, and on the marble staircase are Ghirahim and Demise, intrigued by our conversation about them.

"Oh..." The boys say as their faces turn bright red and stammer around, scratching the back of their heads in embarrassment.

"You know what, I need to - uh - get back to my hut." Orielle says as she backs up towards her hut a few away from mine. We watch as soon as she passes mine, she makes a run for it.

Karane glances at our two enemies who seem to be staring at us with a strange gleam in their eye. She looks me dead in the eye and grabs my wrist. "We need to talk."

I think of when she glanced at the two villains, staring at us. I raised my eyes back to hers and nod. "Ok, what is it."

She took a quick glance back at Ghirahim and Demise, who were preoccupied watching the boys being reckless.

She pushed me into my hut and quickly locked the door behind us. Frightened by her sudden movement, I whip my body towards her. "W-what are you doing?!"

"There is something I need to talk to you about!"

"Well you didn't have to shove me into my hut and act hysterical!" My eyes are wide and I motion my hands towards the door.

She sighs and sits on my bed, rubbing her face with her hands. "It's just-it's just I saw Ghirahim staring at us."

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion and frustration. "So? He stares at everyone."

Her blue eyes are now red from all the rubbing. "No, not like he does to everyone. It's different."

Suddenly, I understand what she's trying to say. The way his eyes follow my every step, the way he notices me out of a huge crowd, when he smiles at me, it's bigger than the others. When I'm cleaning his pure white floors, the smirk that tugs on his lips, it's meant for me. To show that I've lost the war.

I stare into the dusty wood I'm standing on, without looking at Karane. "Maybe he's just trying to intimidate us." I lie.

"We both know he's not."

"Than whats going on?"

"We dont want to know."

I flicker up at Karane with somewhat fearful eyes, and open my mouth to say something when the gong sounds.

"What's going on?" Karane asks me and my only response is a shrug. We both run for the door and see everyone heading for dinner.

"It can't be that late already." I whisper in an hushed tone only I could understand. _They must've jinxed it._

Karane and I run inside the lunch room, to see it's empty without the boys, who are usually here first. "We'll wait until they get here."

We sit down at our usual spot at the end of the table. Procrastinating as we wait for the boys, who should've been here any minute.

I have the chilling feeling that someone is looking at me, staring me down like an open book. _Don't look up, don't you dare look up. _The urge gets stronger as my head slowly picks up from messing with my long, blond hair.

"Hey, I'm going to get us dinner, wait here." Karane says, she stands up and goes to the buffet served everyday.

I quickly look back down, so I don't see the brown eyes staring down at me. I don't want to give them satisfaction, knowing the eyes are intimidating me.

"Hey, you wanna hear my mating call?" I hear an familiar voice yell to someone. My eyes finally shoot up to see Groose cup his hand over his mouth and make a very disturbing noise that sounds like a loftwing and a remlit combined. I can't help but giggle as Orielle mimics the sound and the two sit next to each other beside me.

"Hey, Zelda." I hear my boyfriend call my name and my entire attention goes to him. I want to go up and hug him, but I know "they" are watching and I don't want to put Link in danger for my actions. So I smile and play it off cool.

"Hey Link." He sits across from me, which makes Ghirahim out of my sight.

"Why did you-"

Link's voice got cut off by a sharp noise coming from Ghirahim and his addiction to tap forks on wine glasses.

"I have an announcement to make, and I would like everyone's attention on me, or else you will regret the moment you ignore me." Ghirahim's smile is as cruel and manipulative as his heart, if he has one.

"Oh, great." I hear Groose's sarcasm cut through our group, causing a few to snicker along.

"I need one of you humans to be the suitable bearer for my heir."

Everyone starts whispering and things get out of control in the lunch room.

"He must be joking!" I whisper to my friends. I decide to make a stand and walk to the front side of my table, to face the monster and his apprentice.

"You cant be serious!" I scoff towards the smirking villains.

"Oh, why not?" Ghirahim fakes curiousity with his over dramatic persona.

"Because, your only doing this to intimidate us!" I walk closer to them now, and they remain in their calm postures.

"As much as that is a little true, no."

"Than what is this about?" I ask, with my veins boiling inside me.

"Wouldn't you like to know, spirit maiden?" He recites the words from this morning, attempting to shake me a little.

I grit my teeth and keep my fists at my sides, knowing violence wont get anyone anywhere. "You can't just expect us to come to you and volunteer!"

His eyes widen in surprise and amusement, but than slowly turn narrower and an evil grin surpasses his lips. He leans in real close. "I don't. I am the one who will decide who the bearer is."

I feel the color fading from my face, my stomach flips in nauseousness and I start to walk backwards to my table, shaking my head like a mental person. "No, no, no, no." I repeat the same word until I get to my table.

I dig my face in my arms as soon as I sit down. "Zelda, what he says can't be true, right?" I hear all of my friends talking to me at once.

I lift my head to let everyone see the weariness in my eyes. "What he says is the truth." _And it is real. _

My friends and I leave at once, ignoring the erupting laughter coming from Demise's table.

When we get outside, it's dark enough to start the party. All of us go to the woods and start dancing.

I grab Link's hand, pulling him away from the others. "I want to show you something." I whisper in his ear as he lets me guide him where we need to go.

We pass dark trees and the birds sing to us as we meet our destination. A small pond with crystal blue water, waiting for someone to dive in and swim around.

We fall back into the pond and he uses his dragon scale, the only thing they didn't take from him, to create an air bubble big enough to fit both of our bodies in and allowing our lips to meet. As I pull away, I smile. "This was the best underwater kiss, I'll ever have."

* * *

Ghirahim and Demise step outside to hear music playing from the woods, something they were surprised they hadn't heard before.

They made their way inside the woods to see young couples slow dancing including Pipit and Karane and Groose and Orielle.

Ghirahim whistles and everyone slowly turns their way, and whimper as they grab their lover's hand.

He looks around for a certain two but can't seem to find them anywhere. He looks at the boy with the red pompadour who accidentally gives it away when he looks into the depths of the woods.

Ghirahim smiles and walks past the terrified people, hugging their loved ones. "This is revolting." He spats towards the residents. They walk through the path to reach Zelda and Link.

* * *

The music has suddenly stopped, and I think it's just a coincidence. I continue to passionately kiss Link as his hands run through my hair and I tug at his shirt.

My dress starts to feel soaked and I cant seem to breathe anymore. I open my eyes and see the air bubble has popped and Link and I are staring at each other in horror.

Link's eyes grow huge and he starts screaming but I can't understand what he's saying due to us being underwater. Before I can even think, I feel a something tugging at my hair and it's pulling me up.

I get pulled out of the water and tugged to someone's chest, soaking wet, head to toe. "Well, well, well. Looks like someone's finally came up for air." The voice is too familiar and makes me blush in embarrassment.

I watch as Link swam up to the surface of the water and tries to get up but stops when his eyes meet mine in fear. "I'm sorry." I mouth to him, and his eyes fall down towards the ground as a faint blush starts to show on his cheeks.

The two escort us out, even though we didn't need it. They guide us to the throne room and Demise leaves Ghirahim alone with us.

The tall man paces around as he giggles from his psychotic personality. He stops in front of us, a wide smile on his face.

"What were you two doing in the lake? Frolicking?" Ghirahim's smile get wider as my face grows tomato red and my hand grabs Links.

He studied us until his laughter shook the castle. "I'm glad we stopped you before you could go any further." Our faces were as red as Groose's and Orielle's when the man in front of us embarrassed them yesterday.

He flickered his gaze from the both of us with his lips in a thin line, seeping into our thoughts. "Let loverboy and the spirit maiden head back to their huts." He finally released us and we almost ran out of the castle in a fit of embarrassment.

* * *

Demise and Ghirahim stood side by side as they watched the two run to their separate huts.

"Have you chosen yet, Ghirahim?" Demise asked the as the crickets chirped in the night.

Ghirahim's smirk turned into an very wide smile, that symbolized a variety of things. His eyes shone the evil he first felt when he was unleashed as he watched the spirit maiden unlock the door to her hut. "Yes."

"Than we must announce after dinner."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The lunch room was very loud. Groose was much crazier than usual, and It didn't help that Link was helping in on the fun.

The red-headed boy ran head first towards Link, who was stupidly standing in the middle of the room, trying to get attention.

"Don't run at me like a un-i-corn!" Link says in a fit of raging laughter.

Groose stops and starts laughing with the rest of us, who can't seem to take them seriously now.

"They should've started labour as comedians, back home." Karane states with fascination for humor.

I slightly smile, still shivering from last night, but trying not to show it. "Yeah, if they were friends back then."

The boys finally go back to their seats after another roll of laughter shooting from our table. Link sits next to me and quickly grabs my hand under the table. We both glance at each other and for a moment, for some unknown reason. I think:

_I wish we could stay in this moment, every second of everyday. _

My smile fades away, turning into a curious frown. "What's wrong, Zelda?" I hear Pipit ask me from the seat diagonal from me.

Our friends avert their eyes towards me, with their eyebrows raised. I stare at the table, ignoring their curious gazes, in a daze peaceful enough to hear my pure heart beating irritably. _Why do I feel something bad may happen?_

"I-i don't know, what is wrong?" I finally raise my eyes up to face all my friends, who tilt their heads like confused dogs.

"You had a strange look in your eyes, we thought...maybe-" Link says, cutting himself off short as I start to smile.

"No, nothing's wrong, I was just thinking." Of course something was wrong. Demise and Ghirahim have won, and now they can't get enough of our suffering to guffaw at. That's why my heart was aching so terribly. I can't be with Link without him paying for my actions.

"Oh...ok, just tell us when your hurting, Zelda." Link says with a semi sorrowful smile. I painfully let go of his comforting hand and place it in my lap. "Ok." Is all I can say without letting salty tears form in my blue eyes.

We hear a fork hitting a wine glass, and everyone quiets down, including the loudest male in the room, Groose.

Ghirahim clears his throat, as being his over-dramatic self and staring every one of Skyloft resident down before he starts talking. "After you throw away your food, you will join us in the throne room. I hope you humans know where that is." His voice and lighting on his face darken. "And if you even think about skipping it, the bokoblins will be at the doors guarding it until it is over."

He snaps and makes himself and his master disappear, leaving a trail of diamonds in his place.

"What the hell was that about?" Says Instructor Owlan, who seems to be talking to Instructor Horwell.

Orielle turns her head to us and her eyes are wide. "Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good."

We all stare at each other for a second, reading each others minds, we get up and walk out the doors to the throne room with the rest of the residents.

As we enter the room, Ghirahim is sitting on his throne with his legs hanging off the sides. His cheery facial expression scares me, because I've never seen one like it in my life. It has a combination of sadistic and insanity but I can't nearly describe it, it's too horrifying.

"I have an announcement to make. A very urgent one." His indescribable smile grows wider by the very second. "It has given me headaches but I've passed through it." He puts his hand over his forehead, theatrically.

"I have chosen my beloved bearer. The beautiful, young woman who shall conceive my heir."

We all stop to gasp. I flip my head to look for Karane, remembering what she had told me yesterday. I can almost imagine her face turning pale at the sudden outburst. But I can't find her anywhere.

My head starts spinning at the memories of his brown eyes staring at me, creeping into my mind, invading my personal space.

"Zelda!" I hear my name from the front of the room, and every one in the crowd tears apart in half as I've got the spotlight now. My face pales once again and my stomach lurches to puke.

I slowly step onto the rich, red strip of carpet with my head staring straight ahead to Ghirahim, holding his hand out to me.

I glance towards the crowds, and see betrayal and sympathy flaming in their eyes. I'm halfway there when I see Karane step out of the crowd and give me a hug. "Make him pay for it ok?" She's not her usual funny-self but now serious and concerned. I nod to her and turn back to Ghirahim which my small hand reaching his, and I'm almost there-

"NO!" We all turn our heads, wondering who the loud and interrupting voice could've been.

There standing where I once stood before the announcement, was Link firm in his ground, his face beat red with anger and fists clenched. "Zelda, don't do this, yo-you can't!"

Ghirahim sighs in impatience, "Take the boy away." He waves towards the bokoblins guarding the entrance, and watches as his minions drag the screaming and struggling Link out of the throne room.

The demon lord flickers his attention on me, with the same smile on his face. "Now, where we?"

It made me feel sick.

Ghirahim feigning taps on his chin and points into the air as if got an idea. I feel myself scooped up into someone's arms. "Me and my suitor have matters to attend, if you will excuse us." He says with a small bow, due to carrying me.

We head up the staircase, and to the hall where I usually end up cleaning. He leads me to a room in the front of the hall, possibly his bedroom.

Ghirahim sets me down on the beige bed with very thin red coverings on the sides. I watch as he captivatingly climbs on top of me, yet I do nothing but watch.

He smirks at my cowardliness and snaps, making chains tug at my wrists and ankles. I would've struggled but in a situation like this, my attention is only on the monster in front of me.

His eyes are locked on mine, with that smirk still in tact, he raises his arm to snap. Suddenly, I feel unclothed. I feel him staring me down and follow his gaze to see I'm really naked.

"You've got a lovely body, Zelda, and a beautiful voice that should be _heard." _He slurs, mocking me.

I hear him snap again and this time I really try to stare into his eyes without looking below. He notices this and his smirk turns in a sneer. I'm afraid it wont be long before that sneer turns into a laugh.

He bents his head down and his lips are touching mine. My eyes widen but I still don't trash around. I almost think he's put a binding spell on me, but I know he hasn't.

He continues to kiss me and I feel something slimy force my lips apart. His tongue. Ghirahim's tongue finds mine cowering in the back of my mouth and wrestles with it, making me feel strange in a particular part of my body.

He slips his tongue back into his mouth and lets my lips go, moving on to my neck, placing soft kisses all over. He lightly bites and moves up to my left ear but not to nibble it.

"You enjoy this don't deny it, little goddess." He says in an seductive whisper, and breaths into my ear.

Our gaze locks, and I watch him move down to my chest. His lips meet my nipple and gently bites down on it, making a groan out of my mouth. "Oh!"

He stops for a moment and looks up at my humiliated face. A small sneer could be seen.

He does the same thing to my other breast and re-positions his mouth now at my lower neck. He lets his long tongue hit my neck and slides it - all - the - way - down.

He positions his mouth at my folds, looking me straight in the eye, with his brown iris meeting my blue. I can see his cheeks tug up and tell he's smiling. He raises his hand and snaps, making the chains from my legs and wrists disappear.

Slowly and enticingly, I feel something sliding into me, and licking my clit. I dig my nails into the bed, and try to pull my legs together but every time I do, Ghirahim pulls them away. I run my hands through his hair as he continuously licks me.

"Oh, please, Ghirahim, please!" I moan as he runs his tongue all over. I feel what's been building inside me, spewing out of me and into his mouth. I watch as he licks it off his lips with a lusting look in his eyes.

He lifts me up and moves the back of my head to the headboard. He positions himself in front of me, pushing himself inside me. I feel like I'm going to die with all the pain happening right now.

I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls out than repeats the process over and over again. I rest my chin on his shoulder as I feel the familiar feeling building up inside me and the pain has been replaced with something incredible.

I hear him grunt as he does it for many, many times and I hear myself moan things into his ear. "Please, Ghirahim, let me, uh-"

He leans into my ear, "Let you what, Zelda?" His grunts and groans encourage my body to produce more fluids.

"I-i can't!" I feel myself explode with the fluids fall on the sheets of the bed with a combination of blood.

I hear something being lifted off the table side and see a bowl being held to me, having the blood drop into it.

He places it back on the table-side almost letting it slip to the ground, being occupied with me at the moment. I hear him say something like "Your so tight." as he continues to grunt and push into me.

"Ghirahim!" I scream as he pushes inside me for the last time. I hear him hiss as I feel something pouring into me, his semen. "_Zelda." _He rolls my name off his tongue.

He pulls out of me and I can hear his erratic breathing, out of control. I turn on my side, under the sheets and feel the sweat sticking to my hair. My eyes are drooping and I'm exhausted from the intercourse.

Before I succumb to slumber, I feel Ghirahim fall next to me, joining me in my sleep. _I have lost my virginity to my greatest enemy, and I enjoyed it. _

My eyes open to the light shinning through the windows. I lift my head up and groan as I fully remember what happened the previous night.

"She's has finally awaken!" I hear a flamboyant voice in the front of the room. I see Ghirahim fully clothed in his usual attire, with his hand on the doorknob.

"Looks like she's weary from last night." A smile now on his face, making me blush in humiliation.

"Oh, please, Ghirahim, please!" I hear him mimicking my voice, making me feel even more guilty by the second.

His chuckle is soft, but the tone is more mocking than usual. He's about to open the door when he stops himself and a sneer plays on his lips. He turns his head and peeks back at me. "Oh and just in case this didn't do the trick, we will probably need to keep trying."

My whole face heats up now as he tilts his head back a little and howls in laughter.

I hear the door click behind him. Without a hesitant act, I shoot straight up from the bed and search for any clothes laying around.

I look around and see a beautiful blue dress laying on top of a small stool in the bathroom connected to his room. I put it on and realize it isn't a maid dress. It's something far more elegant for cleaning.

I look into the mirror, back to the bags under my bright eyes and messy hair. "My name is Zelda, I was the daughter of Headmaster Gaepora until he was slaughtered by his courage to protect Link and I. Demise and Ghirahim have won and have turned us into slaves just like the Skyloft residents. I have willingly given my virginity to my enemy and now will conceive his heir."

I feel the tears welling up in the corners of my eyes, when I ask myself what Hylia would think of me. But I remind myself that I am her, just a reincarnation.

_Stay strong, don't cry, don't cry._

I suddenly remember my father telling me when I was young, that something good comes out of the worst. But now I can't decide if something good will come out of this.

I raise my eyes back to the mirror and stare. "I am Zelda of Skyloft and I will stay strong, for my father and for my friends."

I walk out of the bathroom and head to the door, turning the handle. As I step out, I see every one's attention on me. I close the door and see Ghirahim standing close by.

"He really did it." I hear Groose whisper in shock to Stritch who has taken my place on cleaning the floors.

"Zelda, let me escort you to the lunch room." Ghirahim says with his hand on my back. As he leads me to the lunch room, his hand slides down my back and rests on my bottom, which I try to ignore.

We watch as the servants run past us towards the huge room and sit down at the their table. Ghirahim and I seem to be the last ones in the room, as people stare with their eyes almost popping out of their head in shock.

He pulls my chair out, and helps me sit down. He sits next to me and Demise. Ghirahim whisks two bottles of wine with a snap of his fingers.

He gives me mine and sets his on the table cloth. I slowly take it up and take a sip, almost making me choke at the disgusting taste and it wasn't from the wine.

"What did you put in my drink?" I ask in a fit of coughs.

He looks at me with a calm look in his eyes, "A bit of potion to make the pregnancy to go by faster."

I eye him a sort of curious way. "Cant you just make that appear with the snap of your fingers?"

"Yes, but it was fun making the potion and pouring it into your drink."

_Of course it was. _I think while crossing my arms at my now slightly swollen stomach. I raise an eyebrow at Ghirahim. "How long is the pregnancy going to last?"

"Five months. The human pregnancy takes too long."

I want to snort and tell him it's true but I don't want to give him the satisfaction. I then narrow my eyes and look back at Ghirahim. "Wait...How do you know I'm pregnant?"

"I have my ways." He says with a sly smile.

_I don't think I want to know his ways..._I think when I look away with an outstretched frown.

As I start to eat, I feel something crawling up my leg. I almost freak out but when I see Ghirahim's arm close by, I realize it's his hand.

I reach my right where my lower thighs are to try and pry his hand off when he doesn't budge. "Stop this. You cannot treat me like I'm your wife or something."

I hear a low chuckle next to me and his breath tickle my ear. "Oh, but you can be."

I freeze at his sudden chose of words, and slowly look up to see Link staring at us from across the room. His facial expression seems to be emotionless but I can tell that inside of him, he's dying and desperate for me to end this. But we both know I can't.

Ghirahim catches my gaze and sends shivers down my spine as he scoffs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I walk down the hall with my heels clanking against Ghirahim's pure white floors as my friends clean. I feel absolutely strange and selfish for not helping them for a quick second, but I know if Ghirahim caught me, he would punish my friends for saying a single word to me.

I watch as their heads turn and it kills me to be silent for once. I stare straight-ahead painfully monotony as I stalk through the portraits of the demon lord and posing statues.

"Zelda!" I ignore the voice.

"Zelda, don't ignore me!"

"I know you can hear me." The voice strikes again and my heart tugs me to face the captor.

The voice belongs to a girl about the age of nineteen, but I don't recognize her face. She has brown hair pulled into a ponytail and weary olive eyes. "We know how much you like to read-" She points to Groose who stops cleaning the walls to smile at me. "So we want to show you the library."

I furrow my golden eyebrows, "Wait...Ghirahim never told me about a library." _I never even knew he had one..._

She shrugs and grabs my wrist but not before looking back and forth for Ghirahim. Fortunately, no one was there. "Come on."

We run out the hall down to the first floor and past the lunch room to find two huge brass doors holding a secret room children would peek into.

"Here we are." She whispers and she lets me go, letting my fingers trace the designs on the doors. Confused, I look back at the girl who's patiently waiting for me to shoo her away.

"How do you know about this place?" I ask in full curiosity.

"Ghirahim lets only about three servants to clean the library. We rarely speak about it, since it's unimportant to the rest of us, but I suppose it's different to you."

I rub my pointer finger against my small lips as my mind swarms with thoughts and worries. "Do you think Ghirahim would mind if I rummaged through it?"

She raises an eyebrow in disbelief. "What?!"

I want to say that I don't want her to be responsible for any of this, but It never comes out. I rub my nose as my eyes find the floor again. "Nothing." I finally look at her, wanting to know something else. "Do you think he's in there?"

She gave me another shrug, starting to back away slowly.

I almost turn my head towards the brass doors again, when I realize I haven't asked her name. I reach my arm out as if to grab her, but instead I do something incredibly stupid. "Hey!" I shout.

The girl instantly whips around with her face plastered in fear. Humiliation hits me like a slap to the cheek. "I-I forgot to ask your name, for helping me."

She gives me something like a smile, but I can never tell. "Amber." I smile at her, wanting to also send my thanks to Groose as well but I can always do that later. "Thank you, Amber." She hesitantly turns back, with a "your welcome" on her lips.

I fix my attention to the library doors, and push my hands against them as they flew open with a little force.

I walk inside, and stare at how enormous the library is. It's just about the size of a ballroom, with a vast amount of books in every genre.

I almost head towards the middle of the room, but instead freeze at the knowledge of noticing two different presences with me.

They were now quiet, and I'm too afraid to look forward, so I close my eyes.

"Zelda, what are you doing here?" I hear a masculine voice ask only a few feet away.

After a few arguments with my conscience, I decide to open my eyes. My heart beats rapidly and I can't help my face heating up.

In front of me, are Ghirahim and Demise, intimidating me with their increasing glares. "I-was-walking around, exploring the castle and then-" I pause to add some realistic gestures. "I found this."

We were all silent for a few moments, seeming like Demise was thinking about what to say and what to do, when he excuses himself from the room. "I'll leave you two." Before he walks out the door, he looks back at Ghirahim. "We will talk later." His expression wasn't angry, but it was very stern.

I hear the door click behind me, leaving Ghirahim and I the only ones in the room, waiting for the other to say something to break the silence.

I make my way to the bookshelf near the fireplace. "Your collection of books is astonishing." I say, tracing the covers with my soft fingers.

He clasps his hands behind his back and stalks towards me, with his calm facade. "Thank you, most of them appear from the strangest places."

I want to give him an look, but I end up keeping it to myself.

I go in a circle, counter-clockwise around the library with Ghirahim observing my every step.

After numerous times around the library, I found myself a book. I gently take it out of it's perch, and flip it over to reveal a ring of gold, with a bird holding an arrow in it's mouth. I read the name aloud and I suppose it catches Ghirahim's attention.

I lift up the book, to show him. "Do know what this is about?"

He frowns, shaking his head. "I've never heard of it."

I'm about to put it up when he stops me. "But you can take it if you want."

I don't want him to see, but a small smile emerges from my lips. "Ok." I carry it in my hands and head back up to the room we share.

When I get to the room, I feel the need to take a quick bath. I strip out of my clothing and place the book on the ottoman right next to the bathtub.

Once I sink my body inside the steaming water, I get the book and start reading. It's interesting so far, but it's nothing to laugh about.

After a few minutes into my book, I hear footsteps heading to the tub. I keep my attention on the novel, not wanting to look up as I hear someone taking their clothes off.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see someone join me in my bath. The person sits down letting out an exasperated sigh. I raise my book so I don't see the other's face.

The person lets out another sigh, but this time to get my attention as my face burns a bright red. I slowly take my eyes off the book and see an unsurprising face staring straight at me. "Hi, Ghirahim." I say indifferently.

A wide smile appears on his face as he moves closer, and I move further. "How's the novel?"

As I raise the book from getting wet, he's almost touching my legs with his. "It's good." I say trying to get further from the creepy demon.

"What is it about?" He is almost at my reach by now.

"It's about a girl and boy being sent into an arena to kill other kids." I say, trying to give him fast information before he gets the advantage to touch his skin with mine, but it seems I'm too late.

His face is at a reasonable distance from mine when he says with an ruthless grin. "How interesting."

I give him a glare to show the seriousness of the situation the main characters are in but he's obviously not taking it as serious as I am.

He moves closer to me and his lips are practically breathing on mine. He runs his hands through my soaking wet hair and kisses me with his tongue shoved into my mouth. He pulls away and growls in arousal as he picks me up and carries me to the bed.

Instead of placing me on the bed, he lifts me up next to it and stands really close to where I can feel the heat between us. As he rubs my arms, I see that they are turning black and slightly bigger and so is his body. I look at him and see the hidden smirk on his true form.

He snaps and lifts me up a little feet from the floor, bounding me to the wall. He jumps on the wall where my body is and engulfs it in his. He places his hands on both sides of my arms and starting pumping inside me.

* * *

Link shuts the door to his hut. The night is very dark, but he can still see the lights glowing from the castle.

_What is Ghirahim doing to her? _He narrows his eyes at the thought of his girlfriend being forced into whatever Ghirahim desires of her.

He runs to the castle and looks up to see anything to climb on when he spots a set of vines going up to the second floor. A small smile stretches across his thin lips. Link begins to climb the vines one by one.

He's finally at a window and is able to look through it. The view is the hallway Ghirahim sends half of them to clean every afternoon.

Link jumps through it and see's a light dimming through the closed door close by. He crawls over the door and slowly opens it to were he could get a good view of the room.

He surveys the room, the walls are painted white and the floors are carpet. The bed is very elegant and quite flamboyant like the demon himself.

Link quickly furrows his eyes when he sees something strange. Ghirahim's holding Zelda against a wall-

His face felt like it was burning as soon as he realized what Ghirahim was doing to Zelda and the grunts Ghirahim was making.

He quickly moved his head out of the way and hide against the wall he was peeking with. His eyes wide in complete disbelief. _Ghirahim and Zelda were having sex._

* * *

I dig my nails into Ghirahim's shoulders as he goes deeper into me. I almost wraps my arms around his neck when I see a pair of blue eyes staring back at mine.

_Could it be...Link?_

I gasp in shock and embarrassment. Ghirahim snarls in disappointment when he sees my attention averted on something else. "What?" He turns his head towards the door wide open.

From the back of his head, I can see his eyes narrows as he stares and feel a cold sneer arise from his lips. He turns his head back to me with his metallic body and says, "I'll be back."

Before he walks out, I hear a snap of his fingers and he transforms back into his usual flamboyant attire.

* * *

Link hears footsteps heading his way, and he pushes his legs to keep moving his feet, trying not to trip and fall as he uses the wall to get up from the absolute shock of the whole situation.

He finally reaches the window, letting cool air into Ghirahim's half of the castle. He doesn't hesitate to jump down the window and falls with his arms spread like a bird preparing to fly away.

But something is wrong. He's suppose to hit the ground and feel something break or bruise. He peeks through the only eye open and sees he's floating in mid-air.

"Going somewhere, Skychild?" He hears an irritated and frustrated voice say.

Link flutters open both eyes and shrieks when he sees the man in white staring up at him. Ghirahim ruthlessly smiles as he watches the boy squirm in fear and humiliation.

"We need a little talk." Ghirahim says as he snaps and lets the boy hit the ground with a thud.

The demon sighs in exasperation. "So much for being the chosen hero."

Link sits up and growls at Ghirahim as he scrunches his nose.

Ghirahim snorts at Link's act of intimidation. "Oh please, don't look at me like that. Your the one that lost to us."

Ghirahim pulls Link up by the back of his collar towards his study at the end of his hall. He locks the door and sits down at the desk, studying the boy's attitude.

"What were you doing in my castle." Ghirahim asks as he traces the designs on his desk in boredom.

"I wanted to know what you were doing to Zelda." Link says with his fists clenched.

Ghirahim furrows his eyebrows for a second than realizes what Link is saying and a huge smile cracks on his lips.

He folds his hands together and crosses his left leg over his right, fluttering his lashes in mockery. "I think it was quite obvious what I was doing to Zelda!"

Link's face quickly turns a bright red as he rushes over to Ghirahim's desk. "Don't lay a finger on her!"

Ghirahim leans his face in, acting all innocent. "You can't tell me when to raise a finger on her or not." He raises from his desk and stands up, knowing where this is going. "She's been so willing to help me with my task of getting a heir."

"You're lieing!" Link growls in anger.

"Oh am I?" Ghirahim says with an eyebrow raising.

"Zelda!" The demon sang.

I appear shamefully in a white nightgown, bowing my head down.

"Tell him how excited you get when night comes."

He skids his hands up and down my body and catches hold of my chest, staring at Link, who tries to shut out the moans erupting from my throat.

Suddenly, Link shouts from the depths of his throat and has had enough. "Stop it, she doesn't want it! She...She loves me!"

"She loves you?! Who's name did you think she moans at night?" Ghirahim asks with a satisfied grin suppressing his lips.

Link's angry attitude turns into a sorrowful one, as he turns his face away from Ghirahim, not wanting anymore of this.

Ghirahim studies his facial expression. "Oh, I see, you wanted a happy ending with her, to have beautiful children to cradle in your arms."

"You see, boy, if she really loves you, than your name would be the one she moans at night, not mine." Ghirahim moves closer to Link, and whispers in his ear.

"Don't you get it? She will never be yours."

Before he walks out the door, he gives me an opportunity to talk to Link.

We hear the door shut and that's when I know I finally have so time alone with Link, even if Ghirahim is watching us from behind the door.

Link's face explains it all, he's confused more than angry and sad.

I walk towards him and have an urge to give him a hug but I don't and it's killing me. "I'm so sorry, Link."

"Why are you doing this?" Link asks, putting his hands on my arms.

"To protect you."

He tilts his head in confusion as his grip unintentionally gets tighter. "To protect me?"

I raise my head with tears streaming down my face. "Because if I step out of line, it will cost me the lives of my friends. And you would be the first one to die."

It's quiet for the next few minutes as I let him process it, and his face gets solemn.

"Do you enjoy it when he touches you?"

I bow down my head again, and this time in humiliation. "Y-yes."

Link's face falls and I can see the tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "How could you betray me?"

"I'm not!" I grab his face and kiss his lips, tasting salty tears and a scent of his pureness.

Our foreheads touch and I grab his nightshirt, begging for him to forgive me. "Please, Link, please, forgive me."

He lightly pulls away with resentment in his eyes. "I'll forgive you when you help find a way to get out of here!"

He begans to walk out the door and I run after him. As we get out I'm screaming his name and still after him.

I feel someone grab me by my waist and pull me back. "LINK!" Tears are streaming down my face like a river. "LINK!"

I feel someone's breath tickling against my ear. "You were never meant to be together."

"NO!" I scream and struggle to get out of Ghirahim's grasp until I knew it was absolutely hopeless. As Link gets further and further away, I whisper in Ghirahim's arms. "I love you, Link."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that I haven't updated this in a while (unless I did but didn't realize it...) but I'm been busy with theater and will be until next week so that takes time out of my writing. **

**This chapter is very important and I really hope you like it. If you feel like I'm rushing the story than do please tell me, I would really like some pointers. Thanx oxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

Chapter 5

It's been months since I found out about my pregnancy, and it's been days since Link and I fought over where my loyalty lies. He hasn't talked to me since.

I flip through the pages of the book I've been reading over and over again because of the entertainment it's given me. I have also found a word that has kept me interested, a word that just might be able to get my friends safe and away from this living hell.

_Rebellion. _

I circle the word in every page I can find it in with dark ink that drips on the polished wood.

My mind races as little scenarios of my friends and I running away plays inside like a broken record.

_Could this simple word possibly be the solution to our lives?_

"My dear, why are you drawing in my book?" I hear a silky voice above me ask.

I almost freeze, forgetting how utterly stupid I am. With my cheeks tomato red, I close the book and look at Ghirahim's face with an uneasy smile on my face.

"There was an interesting part in the book that I like to read over." I say in the most childish way I can. I continue to flip through the book as he talks.

"Can I see it?" He asks with his hand held out to me.

Ghirahim is not stupid. I've learned that the last few months I've been forced to be with him. If I'm not careful, he could catch me in a plan of saving my friends.

"Umm...Wait." I wish I dropped the last word, because not only is he quite intelligent, he's also very attentive.

I feel his white orbs shrinking the back of my head as I get up and move across the room. The tension from both tables makes me feel small like a little bug creeping to the nearest hole. My friends are staring at me, confused and Link is staring at me, bitterly.

I sit next in the empty seat next to Karane with the book in my hand. I place the book in the middle of the table, too excited to think, and open it to the first page I found _rebellion. _

I look at all of my friends faces and their expressions haven't changed. They're confused to the core.

I lean in and whisper, "I found our escape."

Some of them gasp, but others are skeptic.

Pipit and his girlfriend, stare at me puzzled. "But, I thought you said we shouldn't run away because they would catch us." The others bantered about it for the next few minutes.

I flail my arms out to clasp their attention. "Now, we can actually get away with it."

"How do we know to believe you?" I hear an oh-so familiar voice call out.

Link steps forward and sits across from me, as suspicious as he can ever be. "You talk to them all day, they give you fine food, a comfortable bed. How can we trust you?"

"Because as much luxury they give me, I want to get out of here, as much as you do." "I cant stand to see all of you suffering."

Link ignores me. "Besides, he infected you with that _thing_." He points towards my abdomen.

"It's half-human."

"But it's also half-demon. It's destructible and evil. Not to mention both of it's parents are very powerful beings. How do we know one day it wont drawback on our people?"

"It's not evil."

"How do you know?"

"I-I don't." I state matter of fact.

Link's about to turn away when I grasp his wrist with my small fingers. "What if it's not. It's not born yet, we can still give it a chance."

My hands are now clinging to his. My heart is merciful and desperate for keeping this baby. "Please." I feel my throat swell up and my eyes watering, I haven't cried since my father died.

For a second, without thinking, I remove my hands from his and move them to his cheeks. He stares solemnly into my eyes. Without a care about the people in the room and their reactions, I lean in towards his face and feel my lips brush against his in a soft kiss.

When I let go, I realize my right hand was knotted in his hair and my other was still on his cheek. The room is as silent as night without grasshoppers chirping their melody but that doesn't seem to matter.

"Ok. But if it's evil-"

I raise my finger up to his lips, trying not to explode in anger. "Babies aren't born evil." With that said, I sit up and walk back to my table.

Ghirahim's sitting in his chair smugly, his hands at the back of his head with his eyes staring dead into mine. "Why did you kiss Link?"

I fall mute in my seat. I can feel the tickle of Ghirahim's breath near my ear. " Remember, you aren't meant for each other."

I swallow and stare straight ahead. "That method doesn't work anymore."

He laughs dryly and his hand cups my lower body. "But this still does."

I scowl at him, "Leave me alone." he continues to laugh at my raging hormones. He stops laughing and begins to pat my abdomen. His colorless eyes look deep into mine. "Be ready to deliver in a few days."

I had almost forgotten about my due date. Thankfully, it comes before the plans for the escape. I suddenly wish I would've been able to tell Link and the others my plan, but Demise and Ghirahim would have suspected something.

The night after I give birth to my child, Me, the child and the civilians will gather and run towards the edge of the forest where there is an opening that Hylia has given me the power to reveal another land where the grass is greener than ever imaginable and the water is flowing with a bright blue. The flowers bloom to an variety of colors beyond this universe. The birds will sing a song as our people walk by, and we sing along with them. There will be a magical barrier between Demise's land and mine.

Thats when I know Hylia has spoken to me, through one simple word in an amazing book. _Rebellion._

* * *

**Ok, I have revealed something very foreshadowing in this chapter. I want you to tell me what you think. Was it good was it bad, idk. so I want all of you to tell me through either an message or if you cant do message than review. Thank you! **

**P.S. I am already starting a sequel for this story called "****_The Prophecy_****", so I want you to tell me an idea you have that you just want to spill out or whatever comes to mind, no matter how insane or out of the ordinary it is. xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**~ EmmaAugustLover**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I flutter open my eyes when I feel a sudden kick from the baby. I hear a pop and my eyes go huge. I pull the covers from my body and see a huge puddle in the bed.

I stay still for a couple of minutes before I can sling my legs to the side of the bed, and wish someone were in here with me.

_Today's the day. _A few anxiety's flash in my mind as I try to stand up. _What if I have to give labor alone? What if the baby is evil? What if I die giving birth and leave the child in the hands of Ghirahim and Demise? _

I shake it off, constantly telling myself to stay strong and try to walk towards the door without stumbling or falling. By the time my fingers brush the doorknob, I feel it twist and the door opens.

Thankfully, it's my personal maid, Amber. The same girl who had shown me the library. I would have chosen Karane or Orielle but Ghirahim would suspect something so I chose a friend he didn't know about.

When she opens the door, she glances at me confused at my stance, than her eyes grow wide in horror as she looks down. I look at Amber with the pain increasing, "Get Ghirahim."

* * *

Amber shuffles her feet down the marble floors to reach Ghirahim's study. She quietly opens the door wide enough to hear the The Demon Lord and Demon King stop their conversation. They stare at her frightened expression as she stares at Ghirahim. "Zelda's in labor."

She quickly walks away from them, and back to the room Ghirahim and Zelda share to not notice the evil grin the two demons share.

* * *

I've been waiting twenty minutes for Ghirahim to arrive. Amber must be taking the long way to his study.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a figure appear next to the bed. He almost scared the baby out of me. I grab my stomach and lurch my upper body in pain.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Amber says as she walks in the door. She stands at the end of the bed and tells Ghirahim to stand by my side.

I feel the increasing pain as Amber tells me to push. I can't help but scream as I feel the baby coming out of me and she tells me she can see the head poking out.

It's another hour before I can get the baby out. My entire body is covered in sweat and my breath is trying to come back to me.

The only thing I can hear is the baby crying and my erratic breathing.

Amber holds the baby in her arms and comes around to the side Ghirahim's on. She hands me the baby and says with a small smile on her face, "It's a girl."

I feel the tears in my eyes as I take a look at my baby's little body and cradle her in my arms. "My baby girl." I cry joyously. I bend down and kiss her tiny forehead. I get the amazing feeling I get around my friends and Link but it's different. A different kind of love.

I look up and see Ghirahim standing next to the bed with his arms crossed over his chest. "What should we name her?"

He shrugs and smirks, "Knowing human females plan out everything, I suppose you have an idea?"

I want to roll my eyes but I don't want him to ruin the moment with my child.

I stroke the top of her head and look into her blue eyes. "Maia." I have always wanted to name my child that name ever since I was a small kid. Maia means _brave warrior_ and she will defiantly fight for her rights in the world. I can see that in her scared little eyes.

"Maia, what a beautiful name." Ghirahim says with a smile.

Ghirahim walks to the other side of the room to open the door. The civilians are huddling up against the door to hear the situation take place.

He sighs as the citizens stare at him in horror. _I thought they knew better than to huddle against the door. Stupid humans. _He studies all of their faces until they break apart and the attention shines on a certain skychild. "I want to see Zelda."

Ghirahim begins to protest when I call Link in. "Come here, Link."

Link brushes past Ghirahim as he enters the door. He sees my pale face and rushes over to me. He crouches down to my side and caresses my face. "Are you alright, Zelda?"

"She just had a child, she's not dead, skychild!" Ghirahim sneers towards Link.

I sigh at Ghirahim and ask him to leave. He stops at the doorknob and looks back at us. "Five minutes." While he's walking out the door I can tell he's thinking of eavesdropping in our conversation.

It's a bit awkward for what seems like while, but I can see Link's attention fixated on the baby. "What's her name?"

I smile at the sleeping baby in my arms. "Maia."

Link smiles weakly, "That's a beautiful name. What does it mean?"

"Brave warrior."

His smile becomes more relaxed and comfortable. "She looks like you."

At first, I furrow my eyebrows and than take a closer look. She has my skin color, my blue eyes and facial features but the tiny hairs on her head are white like Ghirahim's.

"Except for the hair of course." Link says with a slight grimace.

"Yeah."

I open my mouth to say something else when the door opens and Ghirahim is standing in the doorway. "Your five minutes are over, skychild."

Link slowly walks towards the doorway and Ghirahim staring at the both of us. "Wait, one more minute please."

Ghirahim smirks and shuts the door.

Link comes back to the side he was on and I can't help but smile at what I'm about to tell him.

"There is something I need to tell you."

He looks both ways and leans in, getting the notion that it's supposed to be secret. "The night after I give birth to my child, we will all gather and run towards the edge of the forest where there is an opening that Hylia has given me the power to reveal another land where the grass is greener than ever imaginable and the water is flowing with a bright blue. The flowers bloom to an variety of colors beyond this universe. The birds will sing a song as our people walk by, and we sing along with them. There will be a magical barrier between Demise's land and mine."

I can see the smile on Link's face and it shows that he fully trusts me again. Before I can smile back, he leans into my face and gives me a passionate kiss. It tastes sweet and I haven't been able to taste that in many months.

Before I can encourage him to continue, I feel his lips separating from mine. I look up and see Ghirahim dragging Link out of the room. He has a sneer on his face and shakes his head mumbling something I can't understand.

I have the strongest urge to give Ghirahim a scowl but instead I remain quiet.

When we get our freedom, Link and I wont have anyone to drag one of us away every time we kiss.

Only one day away and we will be free of this hell hole.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I can't sleep due to the escaping thoughts invading my mind. I glance over to Ghirahim, who seems too deep in his slumber to be noticing my wandering conscience.

I remove his arm from my waist, and slip out of the bed. I tip-toe to the door and almost walk through it when my eyes dart back to an moving Ghirahim. My body freezes and I see him moving his arm slightly conscience and turning back on his side.

I want to sigh in relief but if I make a sound, the demon lord will awake like a dog in the middle of the night.

I continue towards Maia's room, which is right besides Ghirahim's. I walk inside and see the walls as blue as the sky. The room has it's own set of a bed, a wardrobe and huge mirror covering half a wall. It's similar to Ghirahim's room but instead all blue except for the wardrobe and doesn't have diamond patterns.

I hear a quiet snoring from the right of me and look towards my left. I see a small crib against the wall next to the door. I walk up and stare in wonder at the beautiful baby in peace. I carefully pick her up and walk over towards the window covered by blue curtains.

I push the curtains away from the window and look down at the view of the village covered in a slight fog. It's vacancy, empty and waiting for someone to run through the dirt road away from the evil lurking and lusting towards the poor soul who is desperate for protection.

My lips curl in a small smile of victory. "Tonight's the night, Zelda." I look straight at the reflection of the sleeping baby in my arms. "Maia, you will finally be safe. For you will not remember these horrible beings, for you will be whoever you will please. Princess Maia of Hyrule, you shall serve the kingdom of Hylia with your goodness and wisdom from the bottom of your heart."

With those words spoken, I rush out of the room and lift up my nightdress only slightly from tripping over the stairs and the sleek floor. I get to the front doors and push them open with my free hand. I sprint down the staircase leading towards the foggy-air surrounding the village.

I don't pound on Link's door to advise him to lead the others towards the front of the forest because he already knows that I am heading towards them.

I step inside the forest and see the residents all huddled in an circle, waiting for me. They see me and gasp. I walk over to them and see Link staring at me asking what to do. I stare into his blue eyes, concentrated on only one thing, escaping. "Just follow me." I say.

We all stay linked together as if we were chained or had ropes on our ankles.

Link runs besides me as he's always done. He's been there since the beginning and I'm not losing him now. We've had our fair share of fights and dilemmas but have always found a way to move on. He's the only one I have now.

Groose stays close behind Link with our candles in our hands as we get to a strange light. It's reflecting a enchanting blue color and I realize it's a small pond of water. The same pond that Link and I shared many kisses under the water. It's not like a usual pond of water that you see every day, it can cleanse you and give you the nutrients to carry on.

"We're not far from our destination." I point past the pond to the bushes as they split in half and create a pathway that vanishes when the last resident steps past it.

I hold tight to Maia, who is thankfully still sleeping for her snores have gotten a bit louder than before.

We all run past the pond and reach an end to the forest. I look to the right and see the true ending to the forest. "This way." We run at the right side of the forest, and it seems as if Hylia's land and Demise's land will be split in half. But when I think about it, it's more like The Faron Woods would be split in half.

We stop at the end of the forest and I see a dark line bordering the two different lands. It's to show us where my land is.

We step over the dark line and land in the enormous empty space filled with a light green grass and the Kikwi's peek out of their hiding places. I can almost feel the birds smiling at me.

My people look around and stare at the wonder I've created and they seem to admire my scenery. I could've sworn I heard Groose say, "This is far more welcome than Demise's land."

I almost banter with them until I hear footsteps heading our way. "STEP BACK!" I yell towards the residents.

They jump back in fear and cling to the others.

I raise my hands and do something unbelievable. Out of nowhere, I summon a magical blue fence to fill the dark border lines and stick into the ground like a permanent scar.

I hear the footsteps coming closer and closer, when Ghirahim and Demise become clearer in the darkest night. Ghirahim stares at the fence in absolute horror than resting his dark eyes on me in disgust. "Give her back."

Knowing exactly what he wants and why he wants her, I hold my daughter a little tighter. "You'll never have her, especially after what you've done to me."

He snares in anger and starts pounding on the barrier. "GIVE HER BACK!" He does that for the next few minutes until he steps back and just stares at me, trying to bring terror into my soul.

"Never." With that said, I back away from the barrier and head out towards the empty field that will be Hyrule.

* * *

Ghirahim stares out into the field as Zelda disappears along with her residents. He crosses his arms against his chest and flares his nose in complete anger and frustration.

"Do not fret Ghirahim. Did you honestly forget the prophecy?" Demise says sternly.

Ghirahim suddenly remembers the prophecy the Gods provided his master when he touched the triforce.

Demise studies Ghirahim and says,

_"O youth, the offspring of the most graceful Goddess and the protector of the triforce, Hylia and the one who serves the Demon King, will get the choose to chose between one of the two fates chosen by the gods and will serve the mightiest power of all kind. She will be the one to bring down the barrier between the holy and the unholy, and triumph over the two lands to those who fear her and those who praise her."_

The whole time, the two demons knew of a prophecy that Hylia never thought of. They acted along as if there were no such thing to fool the humans and their beautiful leader.

"What shall we do now, Master?" Ghirahim asks the Demon King.

Demise and Ghirahim watch as the sun begins to rise and Hylia's people build their homes on the lively grass.

"We will wait." Demise says.

Ghirahim forms a ruthless smile on his face and licks his lips in lust for power and bloodshed as he watches a girl and her sleeping baby. _We shall meet again in our thread of fate._

* * *

**PLEASE READ!:**

**THE STORY IS NOT OVER! LOOK BELOW. **

**My sequel "The Prophecy" will be up tomorrow morning and I really hope you all like it! **

**If you would like, theorize what you think will happen and message me or if you can't than please review! **

**If you are confused about the story, than please message me and ask me anything and if you want me to add something into the sequel please tell me :) **

**You can now connect the dots together in the story so it makes sense (I hope). **

**I will see you all in the sequel! **


End file.
